1. Field Of The Invention
In the sport of fishing, it is not unusual for a fisherman to use more than one rod and reel combination in the course of a day's fishing since different locations require different characteristics of the rod/reel/lure combination. Additionally, there are occasions when the fisherman finds it necessary to make a rapid transition from one rod/reel/lure combination to another. This is particularly important to those who engage in bass fishing tournaments where the allotted time is limited and cannot be wasted attempting to untangle rods, change lures or the like. In such situations, the fisherman will prepare several rods prior to the tournament in anticipation of the conditions to be encountered.
What is needed in the sport is a carrier for these rods that keeps them separate but readily accessible yet offers the maximum protection against loss or damage while being readily transportable from one location to another and mountable on a boat in a convenient position.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Prior art fishing rod carriers are known; however, they suffer from limitations that the present carrier overcomes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,122, to Van Der Zyl, discloses a fishing rod holder/carrier for a plurality of rods that comprises a frame with clip means that engage the rods. Protection for the rods is limited in the form of legs that support the frame on the floor of a boat or camper or the like such that the rod/reel combinations do not contact the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,939, to Kitchens, discloses a bass fishing organizer in the nature of a holder that is designed with a plurality of sockets that accommodate rod handles. Although easily removed from or mounted onto a boat, it offers no protection for the fishing equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,930, to Seiler, discloses a fishing rod carrier of a multiple tube type within a housing that is securely fastened to the underside of an airplane, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,801, to Ward, discloses a clam-shell case with rod holding clips that is adapted to be mounted inside a boat below the level of the gunwale. In both cases the rods are not readily accessible from the position of a fishing chair.
Other known carriers, while offering more in the way of protection and portability, fail in terms of easy ready access or mounting means for proper positioning on a boat. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,645, to McKern, discloses a container for a collapsed rod, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,131,503, to Gottula and Pat. No. 3,624,948, to DeBaker, Sr., accommodate only one rod each with no cover provision for the handle and reel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,190, to Wright, discloses a carrier for a plurality of rods with reels attached including cover means for both ends but offers no means for mounting on a boat so as to afford easy access while fishing; furthermore, the structure does not readily lend itself to such mounting. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,611, to Files, although buoyant, will not accommodate a plurality of fully assembled rods.